Ziggs/Background
|alias = * The Hexplosives Expert * Dean Ziggs |weapon_pet = * * * * |render = |gender = Male |race = Yordle |birthplace = Bandle City |residence = Piltover |occupation = * Scientist * Inventor * Dean of Demolitions |faction = * Bandle City * Piltover |allies = |friends = Heimerdinger, Rumble |rivals = Tahm Kench |related = }} Lore was born with a talent for tinkering, but his chaotic, hyperactive nature was unusual among yordle scientists. Aspiring to be a revered inventor like , he rattled through ambitious projects with manic zeal, emboldened by both his explosive failures and his unprecedented discoveries. Word of Ziggs' volatile experimentation reached the famed Yordle Academy in Piltover and its esteemed professors invited him to demonstrate his craft. His characteristic disregard for safety brought the presentation to an early conclusion, however, when the hextech engine Ziggs was demonstrating overheated and exploded, blowing a huge hole in the wall of the Academy. The professors dusted themselves off and sternly motioned for him to leave. Devastated, Ziggs prepared to return to Bandle City in shame. However, before he could leave, a group of Zaunite agents infiltrated the Academy and kidnapped the professors. The Piltover military tracked the captives to a Zaunite prison, but their weapons were incapable of destroying the fortified walls. Determined to outdo them, Ziggs began experimenting on a new kind of armament, and quickly realized that he could harness his accidental gift for demolition to save the captured yordles. Before long, Ziggs had created a line of powerful bombs he lovingly dubbed "hexplosives". With his new creations ready for their first trial, Ziggs traveled to Zaun and snuck into the prison compound. He launched a gigantic bomb at the prison and watched with glee as the explosion tore through the reinforced wall. Once the smoke had cleared, Ziggs scuttled into the facility, sending guards running with a hail of bombs. He rushed to the cell, blew the door off its hinges, and led the captive yordles to freedom. Upon returning to the Academy, the humbled professors recognized Ziggs with an honorary title - Dean of Demolitions - and proposed that he demonstrate this new form of yordle ingenuity in the League of Legends. Vindicated at last, Ziggs accepted the proposal, eager to bring his ever-expanding range of hexplosives to the greatest testing grounds in the world: the Fields of Justice. ? Unpredictable, dangerous, yes yes. But quite brilliant!"| }} Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke ''Ziggs brandishes an armed bomb before swallowing it and belching shortly after. * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * * * ;Randomly, while is ready * In addition to the above quotes, Ziggs makes several laughing noises as he moves about and attacks on a regular basis, with no determinate script or occasion as to when he does so. This is unique to other champions, whom only play audible sounds on action by the player. Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Gotta go yeah go now start yeah boom!" Player team victory *"No no no no, I got my fuses crossed." Player team defeat *"GG!" Development was designed by Meddler. Ziggs MajorSkin old.jpg|1st Major Ziggs splash art Ziggs concept 1.jpg|Ziggs initial concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs concept 3.jpg|Ziggs initial concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs concept 4.jpg|Ziggs initial concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs_concept_0.jpg|Ziggs concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs concept 5.jpg|Ziggs concept art 2 (shown at PAX East 2015) Ziggs Model.png|Ziggs model 1 Ziggs_concept_2.jpg|Ziggs model 2 Ziggs_Unused_Grenade_concept.jpg|Unused Grenade Ziggs concept art Ziggs_Mad_Scientist_concept.jpg|Mad Scientist Ziggs concept art Ziggs Major concept.jpg|Major Ziggs concept art (by Riot Artist Kirsten Zirngibl) Ziggs_Statue_concept.jpg|Ziggs statue concept art (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Ziggs_Snowday_concept_0.jpg|Snowday Ziggs concept art (by Riot Artist Anton Kolyukn) Ziggs_Snowday_concept_1.jpg|Snowday Ziggs model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Ziggs_Snowday_concept_2.jpg|Snowday Ziggs model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Ziggs_Snowday_concept_3D.jpg|Snowday Ziggs 3D model (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Pool Party Preperations.jpg|Pool Party Promotional art Ziggs Master Archanist concept.jpg|Master Archanist Ziggs concept art (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Champion Sneak Peek By NeeksNaman Many of you have noticed that it’s been a while since the last yordle joined the League of Legends. Since we’re aware that yordle enthusiasts can have something of a short fuse, we wanted to assure you that we have another of these pint-sized heroes coming your way. So just to clarify, there’s absolutely no reason to get batty, bonkers, manic, mental, out of hand or in any other way out of control. As an example, we might start to get a little worried about you if we caught you scribbling down something like this: Dubious schematics are a clear warning sign of madcap machinations, and we’ll have none of that here in the League of Legends! Naturally, mysterious, bomb-like blueprints like these are no laughing matter outside the hands of a trained professional. Trained, furry, little hands like those belonging to Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert. This turbulent technician with a propensity for pyrotechnics should satisfy all your yordle wants and needs! Patch History ** Cooldown is now properly reduced when casting spells while is active. V6.9: * ** Ratio increased to % AP)}} from % AP)}}. ** Cooldown reduction on ability use increased to seconds from 4. * ** Demolishes turrets below of their maximum health. * ** Cooldown reduced to from 120 at all ranks. ** Double damage against minions. V6.3: * ** Epicenter base damage increased to from . ** Epicenter Ability Power ratio increased to from . ** Damage reduction to outer targets increased to % from 20%. *** Ability power ratio increased to % AP}} from . Base damage unchanged. ** Warning indicator updated to clearly show the sweet-spot radius. V5.24: * ** Damage to structures increased to % AP)}}}}from % AP)}}}}. V5.22: * Stats ** Base mana increased to 384 from 334. ** Mana growth reduced to 47 from 50. V5.6: * ** Cost mana decreased to mana from mana. V4.13: * ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds at all ranks from . V4.12: * ** Fixed a bug where wasn't properly reducing the passive's cooldown. V4.11: * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** Explosion trigger radius reduced to 150 from 180. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. ** Attack range reduced to 550 from 575. V4.2: * ** Base damage reduced to 16 + ( * level) from 13 + ( * level). *** Damage at level 1 and 18 unchanged. ** AP ratio reduced to % from 35% at all levels. * ** Damage reduction from consecutive mines now applies to minions (40% damage for each mine they hit beyond the first). V3.13: * ** Max damage increased to 150 from 139. * ** If you attempt to cast outside of maximum range, Ziggs will now cast the ability at maximum range rather than move to get in range. * ** Radius increased to 325 from 275. * ** No longer deals reduced damage on multiple hits to minions. ** Detonation radius per mine increased to 150 from 135. * ** Now deals double damage to minions. V3.9: * ** Can now be reactivated while in flight, causing the Satchel Charge to detonate on landing. ** Missile speed increased to 1750 from 1600. ** Increased knockback distance to 400 from 350. ** Cooldown now starts when Satchel Charge is cast, not when it detonates. V3.02: * ** Fixed a bug where the sound effect for triggering a mine would not play. * ** Is no longer consumed when attacking wards. V1.0.0.154: * ** The cooldown indicator now more accurately shows when Short Fuse is available. V1.0.0.152: * Base movement speed increased to 330 from 305. V1.0.0.151: * ** Now deals 150% damage to structures. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Knockback range on Ziggs increased. ** Knockup height on enemies increased. * ** Secondary damage increased to 80% from 75%. V1.0.0.145: * ** Fixed: timeout tone will now play properly. V1.0.0.143: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.142: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.139: * ** Fixed a bug where it wouldn't trigger when silenced. V1.0.0.138: * ** Fixed a bug where the displayed slow effect was higher than intended. V1.0.0.135: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Damage from mine detonations beyond the first reduced to 40% from 50%. V1.0.0.134 Hotfix: * General ** Fixed a bug where was leaving particles on the map. V1.0.0.133: Added * (Innate) ** Every 12 seconds Ziggs' next basic attack deals bonus magic damage. This cooldown is reduced whenever Ziggs uses an ability. * (Q) ** Ziggs throws a bouncing bomb that deals magic damage. * (W) ** Ziggs flings an explosive charge that detonates after 4 seconds, or when this ability is activated again. The explosion deals magic damage to enemies, knocking them away. Ziggs is also knocked away, but takes no damage. * (E) ** Ziggs scatters proximity mines that detonate on enemy contact, dealing magic damage and slowing. * (Ultimate) ** Ziggs deploys his ultimate creation, the Mega Inferno Bomb, hurling it an enormous distance. Enemies in the primary blast zone take more damage than those further away. }} References cs:Ziggs/Příběh de:Ziggs/Background fr:Ziggs/Historique pl:Ziggs/historia ru:Ziggs/Background sk:Ziggs/Background Category:Champion backgrounds